Current course management systems, such as assessment systems or leaning environments, are designed for well-defined domains, i.e. those for which there are well-known, well-defined solutions to problems. For example, current systems assess students using multiple choice questions (e.g., Moodle), or simple equations (e.g., mathematics software such as the ASSISTments System developed by Neil Heffernan at Worcester Polytechnic Institute WPI). Learning systems are lacking in areas addressing ill-defined domains, where solutions are not well-defined (e.g., design, abstract problem solving, or conducting science experiments).